<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] Dinnertime by myvividreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276135">[Fanart] Dinnertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams'>myvividreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But also, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gen, JayDick Summer Exchange, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, because of the premise/prompt, just jason taking care of dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s enough, Dickiebird. It’s dinnertime.”</p><p>Dick Grayson suffers from a very specific form of tunnel vision when lives are on the line, leaving him a) unable to take care of himself; and b) un<i>willing</i> to take care of himself. Between his day job as a cop and his (actual) job as Nightwing, that's pretty much his new normal. Enter Jason, back from the dead and wherever he's been with the Outlaws, who may or may not have inherited the combined forces of Alfred's and Bruce's mother henning tendencies despite his claims otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayDick Summer Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanart] Dinnertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/gifts">firefright</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from firefright:<br/>“Jason taking care of Dick in some way. Whether it's sensing that Dick is overworking himself and doing something as obvious as sitting down on him to make him stop and take a break, or making dinner and doing other little tasks that just help make Dick's life easier in ways he doesn't notice at first. I live for mother hen Jason and a Dick who is bad at looking after himself because he's so focused on doing his job (like a certain someone who raised him, of which I gladly welcome comparisons being made depending on the nature of the fill).</p><p>I'm not a fan of total fluff, so if there could be some degree of angst mixed in there (particularly if you're writing a fic), that'd be great. E.g the reason Dick is overexerting himself is that it's for a difficult case that's affecting him on a personal level. Or if you're doing an art piece, anything that indicates the strain Dick is under (like pose and expression)."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoo boy, I finally got around to doing this before the deadline! I'm so happy to have this done and up. What do y'all think? I haven't done much work with backgrounds, so this actually turned out much better than I thought it would. Hands are still a nightmare though hahaha. Please don't look too closely at them. This art is much better viewed from a distance, I swear.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>